a kittys jealousy
by black veemon
Summary: an old friend that has a crush on black veemon and veemon visits but the girls dont like her one bit R&R
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own digimon yadda yadda yadda

black veemon is my character you can't use him unless you get permission

nekomon is cuteveemon character give him the credit

chapter 1 an old friend returns

the V-brothers and the gato-sisters were going to have a picnic in the forest "alright im so excited" black veemon said "i have never seen you this excited black vee" black gatomon said "ohh thats because im hungry" black veemon said "of course huh" gatomon said but she stopped walking as she heard some noises from the bushes "whats wrong gatomon" veemon asked

a flame gatomon with red stripes fur and red eyes came out of the bushes "no way is that black vee-kun"the digimon said and it shocked all of them and then brought a smile to veemon and black veemon "FLAME" the v boys ran towards her and hugged her and she smiled while the cats mouths dropped "its good to see you again boys" flame gatomon said but before that she stared at black veemon and then kissed him in front of veemon and the cats which made the black cat so furious she was being restrained by gatomon "uhhh flame you know i have a girlfriend" black veemon said f

"hmmmm" flame gatomon saw black gatomon and laughed which made black gatomon confused as everyone else except veemon and black veemon "what you saw this in this girl and picked her over me i will never know she isn't even attractive" flame gatomon said "OH THATS IT FRIEND OF BLACK VEEMON OR NOT I WILL KILL YOU" black gatomon said as she brought her claws out "WHOA HANG ON THERE" veemon said as he bot in between them "black veemon who is this girl and what is she talking about" gatomon asked "lets go back at the house" black veemon said

they got back to the house and sat on the couch who black gatomon was really close to black veemon to make sure flame wouldn't touch him or something else that she could probably do "EXPLANATION" black gatomon demanded pulling his ear "ok ok flame gatomon is our friend and she fell in love with me but i didn't want to go out with her but she didn't mind still having a crush on me so she kinda does that like how she kissed me when she wants to i don't stop her i don't really care but then we got separated from her then we met davis and i met you and i fell in love with you and i met her again and she had to go somewhere it was an important mission and i told her that i met you and she was still in love with me soooo yeah" black veemon said "ARE YOU KIDDING ME I AM SOOOOOO MAD ok im calm and i on't be mad if she NEVER EVER TRIES TO FLIRT WITH YOU OR KISS YOU AGAIN" black gatomon said "ok i wont kiss him anymore there happy little kitty" flame gatomon said

"WHAT WAS THAT" black gatomon said "ok everyone calm down were gonna clear our heads and do something out all of us together so were gonna sleep ok" gatomon said and everyone else nodded in agreement but flame gatomon asked" where am i going to sleep" "ohhh thats easy ill ask patamon if he can let you sleep over there for a while" veemon said "right" black veemon said as he gave the phone to veemon and they dialed the number to his house

_at patamon`s house_

the phone ranged and patamon picked it up "hello" patamon said "hello patamon listen were gonna send one of our friends over her name is flame gatomon ok she is going to sleep over ok" veemon said "uhhhh i don't know veemon im dating nekomon and she might get the wrong idea "OHH DON'T WORRY OK"veemon said "alright fine send her here" patamon said as he hung up and then she went to his house and they all went to sleep


	2. patamons day of pain

on to the story

chapter 2 women`s rage

ok so veemon was just eating on some snacks and black veemon was listening to happy together the stepfather version (i swear that song is awesome) until veemon heard a knock on the door and it was barely loud so he opened the door to see a sad beaten up patamon black veemon saw went to him "yo whats wrong with you patamon" black veemon said "uhhh nekomon beat'ed me up and dumped me" patamon replied "... AHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA" black veemon was dying of laughter and asked "why would she do that*snicker* its not like her" he said "well i kinda got drunk and""HOLD UP you got drunk i didn't know you drink" veemon said "well i don't but uhh gabumon found it in matts stash and he gave me and flame" patamon replied

**_ FLASHBACK _**

so patamon was just sitting there watching t.v. with flame and gabumon came in with some bottles of beer "hey patamon you gotta try this it makes you see things so differently it might taste bad but its worth it" gabumon said "hmmm ok flame wanna try" patamon asked "sure" she replied they both drank some and were drunk already (lightweight i swear) "oh this is sooooooo goood hey whose this hot piece of ass" patamon said referring to flame gatomon who was looking at him with a come have your way with me look "well then if you think im sooooo gooood looking then how about it huh hot stuff" flame said "ok" he nodded and he started to make out with her while gabumon was just out cold because he drank too much

"PATAMON WHAT ARE YOU DOING" nekomon had entered the house seeing him and flame making out "oh hey nekomon listen you came to join the party" patamon said not realizing that she is getting madder "party huh how about this" nekomon said she got a bucket of water and poured it on him and he came back to his senses "huh oh wait nekomon its not what you think" patamon said "oh it isn't huh then i'll show you what im thinking" nekomon said using her dark paw to punch to the wall and then she charged her omnious blitz attack and fired at him " wait nekomon AHHHHH" he got hit by the atack and was knocked out cold but before he was out nekomon came closer to him and woe him up again and told him"WERE THROUGH PATAMON I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" nekomon said as she used her dark paw and threw patamon out the window and send him flying to davis house and she flew away leaving a heartbroken patamon and injured one too

flashback over

"OHHHH thats gotta hurt dude but thats kinda what you get for getting drunk and making out with flame gatomon" veemon said "i know but uhh one favor" he asked "ok shoot" veemon said "can you get the first aid kit" patamon said as he went out cold black veemon just went back to sitting in the couch listening to his "YOU AND MEEE MEEEE AND YOUUU MEEEEEE AND YOUUUUU YOUUUUUU AND MEEEEEE imagine me and you" black veemon said

**_12:00 P.M_**

ok its 12:00 pm in the afternoon and another knock on the door happen it was flame gatomon seriously mad "uhhh oh hey flame" patamon said finally healed "YOU USED ME AND MADE ME MAKE OUT WITH YOU WHILE I WAS DRUNK" flame said as she punched patamon in the face and put him on fire "AHHHHHHHHHHH" patamon screamed as he jumped into a sink full of water "ahhhhhh" patamon said relieved "whats going on" black veemon said "that asshole used me when i was drunk" flame gatomon said as she pushed black veemon aside and started pounding on patamon while veemon also saw and balck veemon and his brother were too scared to do anything

after a while of pounding she left "OWWWWWWW WHY MEEEEEEE" patamon said in pain

well thats chapter 2 i feel so sorry for patamon in this chapter sucks to be you dude please review


	3. the plan to forgivness

on to the story

chapter 3 bad luck everywhere

so patamon was healed already and black veemon was in his room "hey bro come on out" veemon said knocking on his door "NOT NOW black veemon replied "but we gotta help patamon with nekomon"veemon said black veemon threw his scythe at the door but veemon just opened it and saw black veemon was on top of black gatomon making out with her "*groans* grrr fine but give a good reason why i should help patamon and forgot my fun time black vemon said as he was in front of veemon "well because if you don't go then i'll tell nekomon that you forced patamon to get drunk and make out with flame gatomon" veemon said "OH SHE WILL KILL ME OK OK i'll help "black veemon said veemon just smile in victory

-at nekomon`s house-

"ok i'll go in there and try to calm her down and then you enter the house and try to explain ok patamon" black veemon said "ok" patamon saidpatamon and veemon hided somewhere she couldn't see them so black veemon knocked on the door and bekomon appeared mad "WHAT oh hey black veemon"nekomon said "heheheh mine if i come in to talk" black veemon asked "...'nekomon pulled his collar brought him closer to her face "listen black veemon if your helping patamon I WILL TORTURE YOU AND RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS" nekomon said black veemon just stared at her with a smile face "umm im not trust me" black veemon said as he entered the door leaving two scared to death digimon

"listen i hate to ask but lets get patamon here so you can talk to him and work things out i mean did you hear his explanation" black veemon said "..well no i guess he can come" nekomon said calm he went outside to signal patamon to come in patamon smiled and entered and black veemon started to leave but patamon stopped him and told him to go in with him black veemon sighed and entered "you plan this didn't you black veemon" nekomon said "noooooo" he replied "listen nekomon i didn't mean to kiss flame gatomon its just that i got drunk thanks to gabumon i didn't want to hurt your feelings or anything" patamon said looking down "hmmm patamon" nekomon said "yeah huh" patamon was caught in a kiss from nekomon then she backed away "listen thats ok now that i know the truth im not mad anymore" she said "really thats great" patamon said "buuutttt before that"nekomon smiled evily she got black veemons hand and kicked him out of her house "OWWWWWW THAT HURTS WHY DID YOU DO THAT" black veemon asked in pain "because i told you if you planed this i was going to hurt you ehhe bye black vee" nekomon said as she closed the door with patamon inside

"did it work" veemon asked "worked like a charm but my but hurts she kicked me out of her house owww" black veemon said veemon jumped off the apartment with veemon down to the last floor they were really happy and were laughing how it all worked out for him until... "YEAH WE DID IT WE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT PATAMON AND NEKOMON TROUBLE" they yelled so loud and avalanche happened "huh AHHHHHH RUN "black veemon said and they both ran out of there and was exhausted tired hurt a little from some boulders

thats chapter 3 sheesh I DO NOT HATE PATAMON HE IS AWESOME


	4. the dance to end jealousy

on to this story which i have neglected for so long also i'm doing this a little old school cause i'm being lazy

after a time of fighting the three cat girls found a digimon dance happening tonight they all though it was a great idea to out dress the other so the boys would stay with them so everyone knew as they sent a message to each other

gatomon: teehee you think this is good

blackgato: of course it is how about mines does it look good

the girls were trying on different stuff so they can look good for the V-mon brothers also annoying guilmon and agumon a little seeing if they look good or not flame gatomon on her side knew just what to wear which made other digimon guys in awe and stare at her so she must'e thought this would be perfect the guys thought it would be better if they just went in tux's

it was time for the dance the v mon brothers went to meet up with there dates for gatmons she wore a dress that sparkled a little with her eyes which made veemon smiled for she loved those eyes black gatmon wore another dress to blackvee's liking flame gatomon came and made their jaws drop even for the girls not in awe but in shocked that it looked better this dress was one she got some time ago that she would tease the boys that she would wear it to please them

Flamegato: hmm you like

she said with a sly grin on her face making the guys nod making the gato sisters ticked off they danced for a while kinda getting annoying as they kept switching until flame gatomon was dragged out by gatomon and black gatomon as well they were first talking somewhere private that no one could hear even if they were yelling then it became an argument and then blackgatomon attacked flame and the three girls started fighting

flamegato: THAT'S IT NEKO FLAME

her pawns became indust with fire and they fire while black gatomon were getting ready to fight hard until

blackvee: ENOUGH

blackvee used his shadows to stop them both veemon was there with him but no one else cause they didn't notice the girls were gone

blackvee: alright enough fighting all three of you flame gatomon come here

she did as she was told they started discussing about something

blackvee: listen flame we like you as a friend not as someone more

she knew this a lot well so she looked down blackvee holded her face up to his eyes and smiled one that always cheered her up no matter what she sighed and went to the girls apologizing and so did the gato sisters for acting so jealous to attack

gatomon: besides you can do so much better then these guys

veemon: HEY

blackgato: yeah i mean look at your more beautiful then us why settle for average guys

blackvee and veemon: ...(screw you were more then average) ...

they thought to themselves mad a little

flame gato: hmmmm you know what your right i could any guy falling for me thanks gatomon and black gatomon sorry for making you mad

black gato: it's ok it kinda was our fault too

gato: yeah

flamegato: alright then i think i'm gonna go now alright later i hope we meet again someday

they smiled flame went to blackvee and kissed him on the cheek this time and to veemon as well the girls didn't mind for it was a goodbye kiss she waved goodbye and left the V brothers and cat sisters went back to the dance having a fun time when they said goodbye to each other veemon and blackvee were depressed from the hurtful words the girls said about them the girls tried to cheered them up in comedic way it was still pretty good day to see one of their old friends in veemon and blackvee's thoughts and they hope they can see her again

THE END

THANK GOD I WAS SO FUCKING LAZY I JUST HAD TO FINISH SOMETHING IN THIS I'M SOOOOO SOOOO SORRY IF THIS ENDING STINKS I HATE IT MYSELF I REALLY DO BUT I KINDA LOST MY INTEREST IN THIS


End file.
